Devil's Twins
by Christine.minami18
Summary: OneDay in Japan The Devil's Twins arrive and they knew a certain Hyoutei and Rikkaidai Captain and other Tennis Players,But who knew the Devil'sTwins know Coach Ryuzaki and the Famous Samurai Nanjiro.Why are there here in Japan? Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Twins

Chapter 1 Meet the twins  
Hi – talking  
Hi -Thoughts  
Hi – talking in English  
HI - Place  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

One Day Twins are born at the same time it is the ever first that twins are been born at the same time it is like a miracle but all miracle has a catch when the twins are born there mother only glanced at them and smiled and said "i love u and i'm sorry " and die after that ,The doctor did all they could but could not do anything they tell this to the husband the husband was hurt that his wife is gone and the husband ask if the twins are dead the doctor tell him that they are alive the husband or now father has manage to find hope in him when he hear this and tell the doctor to lead him to them the doctor did and the next thing the father knew is he is looking at girl and boy that look so alike the twins both have violet eyes and the father is confused "doctor why is my son's and daughter's eyes are violet? ask the father "ohhhhh it is because your blue eyes and your wife's red eyes mixed and it is been gifted to your babies " the father was shocked " congratulation sir you got twins that are born at the same time so no one of the 2 of them are older the other is a female while the other is a male so what are gonna there names sir? " a nurse ask with a clip board  
The Father smiled and said " Kc Mendoza is the girl while the boy is Jake Mendoza " .

After 4 years

Kc's PoV  
"Daddy! Daddy!" exclaimed a 4 years old Kc to her father . Hi i'm kc and i'm 4 i got super powers like changing. color of hair or making fire out of nowhere daddy still don't know where it come from but he said me and jake should keep training so we could protect our self  
Daddy is watching Tv with her twin brother Jake  
"Hahahahhaha what is it hunny " said daddy with a laugh while Jake just shook his head and continue watching Tv  
"i win a competition on school Daddy" i said with a big smile on my face  
" ehhh you did?" Jake ask in disbelief i nodded  
" i'm so proud of you kc so what did you compete baby? " daddy ask  
"tennis"kc said excitedly  
"wow you must be so strong kc " Jake complimented  
"of course more stronger than you " kc poked her tongue at jake  
"so what did you win?" ask Daddy  
"this" i bring out $ 1000 pesos and give it to daddy  
"i want to help you daddy on taking care of us " i said  
"thank you kc " Daddy hug me and he is crying .  
Then suddenly Daddy began coughing wildly and daddy fell to the floor  
"daddy?" me and jake ask while tears are streaming down on our face  
"shhh *cough* *cough* its gonna be okay kc and jake *cough* *cough* kc I want you to take care of jake while we are gone and jake when both of you grow up take care of you r twin *cough* *cough* sister okay and twins don't forget that don't ever broke a promise and twins pls live don't die ok I love you both *cough* *cough* *cough* ...after that daddy died after daddy died i start taking car of jake but when me and jake turn 5 we met al and Alex that are they nickname there full is Alexandra And alexander they become our first friend and we star living all 4 of us with each other.

Airport

3rd PoV  
"Finally I'm back in japan "Jake said with a green luggage and he is wearing a black pants and a checkered shirt with a with t-shirt inside and to finish it with a pair of green adidas shoes that match his green hair.

"It's actually were back in japan Jake" Kc correct her twin brother with a black tennis bag with white stripes and she is wearing a white t-shirt with blue stripes and a white skirt that has a black short under them.

"You know there's a word that means 'be patience' and you don't understand them k's" (pronounce a kss) Al scolded who has 2 luggage the another is his which is color orange and the other is kc's dark blue one, he is wearing a white t-shit with a black leather jacket and a gray pant and a pair brown adidas shoes that match his hair just like Jake.

"Al come on leave kc-chan alone you've been bugging her till we step foot in that plane" Alex said this with a frown on her face and in her hand is a dark pink luggage and she's wearing a light pink dress which is pass her knees with a dark flat pink shoes.

"But- "Al tried to reason with his little sister but you know all four of them are stubborn especially KC,but you know he did tried.

"No buts thats that"Alex cut her big brother off and cross her arms over her chest.

"Fine"Al just give up because he know that if he tried to answer back them he is gonna be i a room for 3 hours listening to stupid lecture.

So Al just glared at kc who just poked her tongue at him while jake just sigh and shake his head.

"Ok ok enough fun let's go home already i'm tired now" Kc said while stretching her body and raising her arms up.

"When are you not tired kc" Al sarcastic said while rolling his light green eyes and walking towards kc's car with Alex and Jake .

'_Since the day i was born_' Kc thought while rolling her eyes too followed after them.

"Ok ok guys stop it just put the bags in the car" Jake said while going to the passenger sit to drive the car.  
m  
"Ok Ok jeez"kc said going to put the luggages at the car  
'_well look like someone's want to go home too_' kc though going inside the car now and taking a journey to a place called Home

Elsewhere

"_Grrrr! why is baka oyaji is so late" _A green haired boy thought angrily while waiting for his baka oyaji .

"Ryoma!Ryoma !"someone yelled

he turned around and saw he's idiot baka oyagi on the car the boy decided that he should give his oyaji a piece of his mind but he remember that he will just not listen so its not worth it.

Ryoma stomped his way to the car and open the door and shut it close really quick that it surprise his oyaji but ignored it and start driving back to there home

"ehhh? what's wrong with you brats destroying things this days tss.. ..tss it cause me a lot of money you know "Nanjiro said shaking his head slightly.

Ryoma just ignored him and just go to sleep .

hahahahh this is my first story so sorry if there's wrong grammar and spelling i'm pretty bad at spelling so sorry but i will try to update as soon as possible anyway enjoy the story ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 The Goddess and The Prince

Chapter 2 The Goddess and The Prince

Kc's PoV

"hmmmm" I stretch my body to adjust it and a few seconds I hear some cracks then I look at the clock it read that its 7:00 in the morning .

"_ahhh better get up and dress for the tournament "_I thought while going to the bathroom to shower and dress up .

3rd Pov

Jake and others are eating while they heard the water running and some singing.

"Well looks like she's awake already now thats something"AL said in a Blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with an orange t-shirt inside

"Of course even she's going to a tennis tournament of course she'll wake up a little late its Saturday what do you expect "Jake said in Black jeans with a black and white t-shirt.

"Because i'm excited thathere in here in japan has stronger players" Kc said finish taking a shower and dress in brown skirt and brown and white t-shirt with a knee-length brown sock and a pair of brown tennis shoes.

"Are you going to eat Kc-Chan "Alex asks with a smile on her face in a yellow t-shirt with a black skirt and white flats.

"Nahh...I'm fine I'll just take an apple and me and AL will go "kc said while getting the said item and going to the living room to get her tennis bag.

"Well looks like I'm done eating now "Al said standing up and going out with his headphone in hand and brown cellphone to wait for kc.

"_Going out without goodbye ha-ha ohh AL _"Jake thought with his head shaking on the thought and continue eating his food.

"bye Jake ,Alex see you later "Kc said running outside so her and Al can go to the Tournament but what they did not know is that a certain green haired prince tennis is going there to.

On the Train

Kc and Al are sitting on the train both listening to their IPod, getting focused for Kc's Tournament. While they were listening to their music, their focus was disturbed by a cocky young man. He was "trying "to teach his friends, or so they thought.

"If you want a western grip, hold the racket as if you were shaking hands" the boy said

"Awesome, that's what I would expect from the number 1 player on the Kita High school Tennis. "One of the other boys said

"ha-ha, yeah I know ."The first boy said

The boy kept swinging his racket back and forth .He eventually lost his grip and the racket landed near Kc and Al. Both looked at the racket then the boy lost their grip. The boy went over to pick up the racket. Kc and Al noticed that his grip was wrong.

"You know that grip you called the Western grip is wrong right. A green haired boy said to him

"What did you say?"the boy asked.

Kc and Al were watching the boy he is only in front of them so they saw him better the boy is wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts he have a blue tennis bag that have a name 'Ryoma. E' he have green hair with a white cap that have and R on it.

"_So he's Name is Ryoma huh" _Kc thought .The boy is going to said something but Kc cut him off

"You were holding the Eastern grip earlier. The western grip is the one you're holding right now. You hold the racket was if you were picking up the racket "Kc said that make the boys looked to her direction

"it's okay some people mixed them up" Ryoma said with a smirk that cause the first boy angry while the other just stared at him while kc and Al have smirk on their face.

The Train stop in the place the boy and Kc needed to go so the boy stand up and leave same with Kc and AL.

"Hey you "the first boy called they are already out of the train.

Skip

Kc's Pov

"Grrrr! Al! You idiot "I said angrily to him because he is, I should have known this boy did not have sense of direction and now were lost.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't know this place" he reason with his arm up like means I surrender

"Then why do you telled me that you will to lead the way idiot" I yelled at him with my fist in the air.

"Okay I'm sorry it's my fault jeeze "he apologize

"_Ohhh why ohhh why do you have to be my manager ok calm down think of something that can help us go to the Tournament _"I thought then I looked around so I can think of something .Then I see a girl standing there so I gestured Al to follow me , We walked toward her and ask .

"Ummm excuse me but do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden "I ask her and she stared at me then she has this face that said 'You!'

"Ah! You're the girl from earlier "she said while pointing at me.

"_Earlier what earlier?"_I have a confused face while thinking this so I just said "Where is it?"

"Ahhh Gomendazai just go to south exit and go straight" she said with a smile (A\N: gomendazai means sorry in Japanese)

"Ok Arigato "I said walking to the sought exit with Al behind my back. ( Arigato means Thank you )

30 minutes later

"She…..she gave us the wrong direction didn't she "Al asked with a sweat drop at the side of his head.

"Let's just go to the north way "I said with a headache growing now on my head.

We did make it at the Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden the only problem is I'm late in 3 minutes so I'm disqualification.

"_Great just great I didn't get to play any tennis today "I_ thought with a mushroom sigh

"Hey aren't you supposed to have a match at this time "AL asked someone that is lying on the grass.

I look at who is he's talking to and it's the green haired boy 'Ryoma 'from earlier he sit up and look at us.

"No I'm default by 5 minutes "He said still looking at us.

"Why are you default "Al asked curious

"I'm late someone gave me the wrong direction "he said lying again on the ground.

"Huh? So I'm not the only one, I'm default too because I'm late someone gave me the wrong direction "I said sitting on the grass with Al he just glanced at me then went back to sleep.

"E..Excuse me "someone said we look at and it's the girl that gave me and Al the wrong direction.

"Did you guys make it on time" she said it to both me and Ryoma so she gave him the wrong direction too.

"No I was 5 minutes late so I'm default "he said going back to what he's doing.

"Same with me I'm late in 3 minutes" i said now looking at the sky.

"Gomendazai it's my fault "she apologize with a bow.

The boy sit up and said "you're right, could it been anyone else". I and Al were watching them

"_Wow talk about rude"_ Me and Al thought together.

Then after a few minutes she clap her hands and ask "Are you thirsty" then she brought us to a vending machine but she does not have change.

So just gave her some "here "I said giving the money to the Ryoma because he's the one going to buy the drinks.

"Gomendazai, I didn't bring any change "she said while taking the drink. Ryoma gives us some drinks to.

We sit at a nearby bench in front of the vending machine open the drink and take a sip.

"_Mmmm not to bad_ "I thought drinking more of the drink that called Ponta.

"Err… Arigato from earlier "the girl said which make the 3 of us look at her in confused (A\N: 3 means Kc, Ryoma and Al.

"From what?" I asked her because really I do not know what I did well today.

"From what? Well, if you hadn't stepped in I could have been hit by the racket "she explains with a blush on her face.

"_Ahhh so those jerks almost hit her with the racket without himself noticing it "I_ thought getting a little annoyed because I don't like people hit or underestimate girls.

"You were on the same train "he asks the girl look surprise then he ask "where did you sit ".

"_Wow at lease pretends that you know buddy "_I thought both with a sweat drop in mine and AL's head well looks like we have the same thought.

"Hmmm? Whatever. I just told them to shut up because they were loud, that's all…"he said then drink he's Ponta.

"You can say that again" Al agrees drinking his ponta.

The girl was going to say someting but she was cut off because a can flew between them.

We look at the direction it came we saw the guys from earlier.

"Sorry for being loud" he said going towards us and stop in front of us.

"It's that brats from earlier" said the one on his right with cocky smirk on their stupid face.

"It's look like they just lost and get ready to leave Huh"the one on the left said.

"_Lost. Why don't I destroyed your stupid face and let's see who lost "_I thought I was going to say something but Al hold my shoulder giving me the message that means "don't it will only make it worse "so I just glared at him with Ryoma.

The man lifted he's racket close to Ryoma's face and said "I'm seeded in the Under-16 Tournament and also one of the people aiming for the trophy. You told me to shut up? I dare you to say it again!" with that stupid smirk of his.

But Ryoma didn't flinch a bit and the man get annoyed with it so he said "I don't like that look of yours "

"_Well what do you want him to do buy another look" _I thought and I rolled my eyes at that sarcastic thought of mine.

"It's way too early for a kid like you to talk to me about tennis "he said pissed off of not getting other reaction from Ryoma.

"You ignorant brat" he swing his racket down at Ryoma, The girl gasped and close her eyes. Me? And Al we just glared at him more thinking if he put a scratch on him he's dead meat to me and Al won't stop me from doing it.

But he stops just before it hit him the girl look and sighed in relief that he is not hurt. The man is angry because Ryoma still didn't flinched at all.

"Hey..let's go" they turn to leave but "Hey" Ryoma said then stand up and go towards to the can that they throw pick it up and said "Did you remember the Grip yet", "What! "The man said and Ryoma throw the can at the trashcan.

"If not, I'll teach you what tennis is all about" Ryoma said with a cocky smirk. The man and he's gang, the girl stared at him, while me and Al just look at each other then look at Ryoma with the both of us have the same thought "_So… we got a cocky one huh"_.

At the Court

"Sasabe you still have matches remaining in the tournament. Are you sure this is a good idea" one of he's friends ask

"_Hmm..So he's name is Sasabe huh"_I thought leaning against the fence so I can see it better

"This will be a good warm up for my next match. "Sasabe said cockily.

"Maybe we should stop this.."The girl said worried about Ryoma.

"I came all the way for this, it'd be stupid going back without having played a single match." Ryoma said tying his shoe lace

"He does have a point why don't go i find my own opponent then" I ask looking at Al

"Zip it "he said making the gesture, I just rolled my eyes at him. Ryoma zip off his jacket and gave it to the girl and going to the court.

"The best of one set match Sasabe to serve. "Sasabe said prepared to serve "don't worry I'll give you some handicaps here… underserve "then he serve.

I can see that Ryoma watches the ball like a hawk and hit it back "play seriously" he said and Ryoma got the first point the ball landed beside Sasabe's foot.

Everyone stared at Ryoma in shock while I and Al watch calmly.

"So this is where you went off to….this looks interesting "Coach Ryuzaki said arriving and now watching the match

"Grandma!" the girl said

"Nice to see you again Coach "I greet looking over to her direction with a smile, She look to my direction and she have a shocked look surprise to see me here.

"Kc when did you get back "she greeted back "aren't you supposed to be in Korea "she asked.

"Nahh I just finished my Tournaments there so I think I should take a visit back here in Japan" I answered to her question. Because back then when I was still in Korea I finished 10 Tournaments so I and Al think we should go back to Japan with Jake and Alex.

(A\N: I'll skip the talking okay guys thx XO)

After Coach Ryuzaki Explain him I already know who is that student she is talking about and the who is Ryoma's Father, Nanjirou Echizen "_heh…so he is the old man's son and Ryoga's younger brother…. looks like going to Japan is a right choice and this year will be interesting_ I thought with a smirk looking at the score 4-0 I chuckle silently at Sasabe for challenging him.

But I stop because I saw the look on Sasabe when he jump and tried to hit back Ryoma's lob. Then I get out my racket and Al give me a ball looks like he saw the look Sasabe gave to Ryoma.

Sasabe throw his racket at Ryoma then that when I serve before the Racket hit Ryoma the ball hit it first then that make the racket and the ball fall down

All of them look at me "look likes I just made it on time to serve the ball neh Sasabe because that would hurt Ryoma and that is not good is it" I said putting my racket on shoulder and giving him a look

Sasabe was pissed that his plan failed so he glared at me while I have a smirk on my face

"Ryoma you should be careful and look at your surrounding there might be racket falling from the sky"i warned him and he nodded as thx and picked up Sasabe's racket and said "you know I think I need to teach you how to grip your racket properly "he said with a smirk and finished the game and win.

"_Well look likes it's time to leave_" I look at Al and nodded he get the message that were leaving.

"Arigato"Ryoma thanked me while showing me my ball.

"Ha-ha no prob and keep it give it to me when we meet again"I said and push his hand with the ball back to him.

"Well look like were leaving Coach "AL said and Coach Ryuzaki asked "okay called me sometimes okay?"

"Okay I said then start walking away with Al.

"Wait! "Ryoma Said I turned around and look at him "What's your name?" he asked I smirk turn around and start walking and said back to him by my shoulder " The Devil's Goddess" and me and Al go Home while Al is laughing at the name I gave to Ryoma.

Mendoza Resident

"We're Home" Al called while we take off our shoes "we're in the living room "Jake called.

Al goes to the living room while I go to my room "ohhh Kc!" I heard Jake called I go to the living room and said "Sup".

"Wake up Early on Monday okay" He said while reading a book I was confused because I know that there is nothing special on Monday so I asked

"What's so special in Monday? "He looked at me then you back again to his book "it's the first day of school and were going" he answer, ohhh school I forgot about that _"but what school are we attending"_I think .

"Jake what school are we attending to?" I asked he answer without taking his eyes of the book "Seigaku" I just nodded then went to my room take a shower get in my pajamas and sleep for a new day tom.

Hi guys Hope you like the story so the other chapters will be late update because I have school so thank you if you wait For it but I needed Oc that are girls because Kc is going to join the Volleyball club and going to be the fuku-bunchou on Volleyball but she is still joining the boys tennis club and other things so I need 7 new oc's

Oc Profile

Name:

Age: (13 or 14)

Special Move:

Speed: (1 to 10 )

Strength: (1 to 10)

Family: (anything her siblings parents is her parents dead or her sibling in another country like that )

Gender: Female

Personality : (funny,carefree,stoic,serious all the time,flirty,sarcastic)

Appearance: (her hair, her hair color, her eye color, her normal outfit)

Like: (food, animal, color, things)

Dislike: (food, animal, color, things)

Year in Seigaku: (I need a 2nd or 3rd Year for the Volleyball because Kc is the 1st year player in the volleyball club)

Pls give me some Oc's guys ^_^ thx and Enjoy ! 3


	3. Chapter 3 Seigaku

Chapter 3 Seigaku

Hi Guys as i said i need 7 girl Oc,s but now i need 6 because i create my new oc for the volleyball club and she is the buchou

Name:Temiki Sarai ( Last Name,First Name )  
Age: 14  
Special Move: W-server,Undernet serve,illusion shot  
Speed : 7  
Strength : 8  
Family : she lives with her brother because her parents is staying a year in California to fixed there business her family connection with her parents is great because even when sometimes they are not there for her all she need to do is call them and they know what to say to her.  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Nice,Kind to people who are her friends and can become serious when its about the volleyball club or school activities and she has great leadership but when you try to denied her orders she will make you run laps since she's the captain in the volleyball.  
Appearance : Curly Brown hair that reach her mid back and has Green Hazel eyes that look it can see past your soul , she daily wear is a Green T-shirt with a Chocolate rose on the lower Left of the t-shirt and Black jeans with white flat shoes  
Likes : Relaxing in the park,making or drinking tea or juice,playing shogi  
Dislikes: Noisy place,people that hurt her friends,people who underestimate her opponent or all talk and no play, people that brag something that they can't do,parrot.  
Year in Seigaku : 3rd Year

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Monday

3rd Pov

An annoying sound kept ringing in a room disturbing the person who is sleeping.

"okay...okay i'm up " Kc said waking up and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Then minutes later Kc walk out with only a towel that reach her knees then she go to a room full of clothes then see her uniform.

"...AAhhhhhhhhhhh!"

downstairs

Jake and the others were eating peacefully until they heard scream upstairs.

Jake and Al choked on there food while Alex just stop herself from putting her food on her mouth.

"Well looks like she already see her uniform " Jake stated wiping his face with a napkin he is already dress for school.

"You think " Al sarcastic said wiping his face too with a napkin while he is wearing a white short with a blue t-shirt.

"I hope Kc-chan is alright "Alex asked worriedly in a sleeveless yellow t-shirt and black shorts that reach her knee.

"What is this!" Kc exclaimed appearing at the door way of the dining room holding a uniform of the school she going,apparently the school uniform is a white blouse with a green blouse to put it on the top and a pink ribbon on the middle and a green short skirt ,apparently Kc hate wearing dress she wear skirt but thats when it reach her knee but the uniform did not even reach her knee its too short and Kc hate the pink ribbon.

"Ummm...Your Uniform"Al said bluntly with a eyebrow raise and continue eating while looking at the uniform.

"I know but why is it like this the skirt is too short at really the pink ribbon,i know i don't complain to what i wear but come on...this...really this ?" Kc said or more like complain in the end .

"i know you don't like it but i ask the principle and he said you can't wear other clothes but you can change the uniform a bit" Jake answer finishing his breakfast and going to the hall to put his shoes.

''Fine"Kc said and go upstairs to change to her uniform if you called it a uniform anyway. ( sorry i just don't like the style of the uniform of the seigaku for girls)

Jake's PoV

"**what's taking that girl so long because really kc's not the kind of girl that change so long** " i said in english and look at my wristwatch its already 7:30 and school start in 8:00.

Ohhh speak of the devil kc just ran outside wearing her uniform then i saw that it look different she's wearing the blouse properly but her pink ribbon turn into a pink tie and her green skirt reach her knees but she has a white belt on her waist so it look like that the belt is turn sideway on the skirt.

''What did you do? " i asked looking at her uniform at first she's confused but then get me looking at her uniform then she gets what is the one i am asking.

" ohh you said i can change it so i change the bow to tie and i find a green skirt that reach my knees and a white belt to top it off "she said while fixing her bag.

"ok come on we better go before we become late at the first day of school" I said then turn around with her behind me and following i heard some music then i thought that she must be listening to music...again.

"_that girl and her music really..i even think she loves her iPod with all her music in it than me..pshh yeah right"_I rolled my eyes at the thought but if kc can enjoy her music then i can enjoy my book.

i pulled out my book its called Voiceless its about a fangirl loved a singer that does not love her back but will do anything just to be by his side ( the Voiceless its from wattpad i already buy that book and its amazing ) .

Seigaku Middle School

"_Hmmmm for a school its actually big and nice looking_"i think while looking at it and going inside with kc,who by the way still listening to her iPod.(hey i'll skip the you know the regulars being here and ryoma showing of and ryoma and arai getiing into a fight )

3rdPov

While the twins are inside the school now they immediately go to the front office where a certain prince just left so he can go to his class saw the front office and go inside

They saw the a lady on a counter so they ask for there schedule.

"Ahh May i help you two" she said looking and smiling at them.

"We wanted to get our schedule i'm Kc Mendoza and this is my brother Jake Mendoza" Kc stated while sliding her headphones on her neck.

"Ahhh you must be the Devil's Goddess and God its a pleasure too meet you two"she said while looking for our schedule.

"its a pleasure too miss " Jake thanked when she gave his and kc's schedule and walk away.

"so what's your schedule?"Kc asked her twin brother,Jake just go closer to her so they can see it better.

Kc's schedule Jake's schedule

Subject Time Room Subject Time Room  
Homeroom 8:00 1-2 Homeroom 8:00 1-2  
English 8:30 1-2 English 8:30 1-2  
Free Study 9:00 2-1 Biology 9:00 2-2  
Biology 9:30 2-2 Free Study. 9:30 2-1  
Lunch. 10:00-11:00 Cafeteria Lunch 10:00-11:00 Cafeteria  
History 11:00 3-4 Math 11:00 3-5  
Math 12:00 3-5 History 12:00 3-4  
Chemistry 1:00 laboratory Chemistry 1:00 laboratory

"Hmm so we both have Homeroom,English,Lunch and Chemistry" Kc muttered

"Yeah but Why both of us have two second year class and three third year class if we are freshman " Jake asked confused

"Because they thought it would be good to put us there since the 1st year teachers has nothing to teach us other than english so they assigned us to some 2nd and 3rd year teachers"Kc stated while keeping her schedule.

"And how do you know that?"Jake ask with a rolled eye.

"Because me unlike you i ask the girl before we go to class"Kc said and stop in front of a classroom that has a label that said 1-2 .

"We're here"Jake stated stopping too.

Kc just open the door and come in the classroom with Jake ,And when both of them look at the teacher they saw the whole class staring at had a sweat drop at the side of his head for getting the attention of the class already on there first day,Then Jake look at Kc thinking that she might have the same thought but he was surprise the he saw Kc staring at a green haired boy in front of the class with the boy staring at her too.

"_hmmmm do they know each other_"Jake think confusedly.

"_She's the girl from the Tournament_" Ryoma think shocked but he never showed it outside.

"_Ha...look at that he's going to the same school at me,hmmm...i should not be surprise of course The old pervert will enrolled he's son to the same school he did_"Kc think with a smirk on the end of her what Kc don't know is that Jake saw that smirk.

"_Well that smirk answer my question she surely know the question is how?_" Jake thought still trying to find clues on how Kc know the green haired boy.

A voice pulled Jake,Kc and Ryoma's thoughts out of them and into the voice.

"ahhh so you must be the new students the Devil's Goddess and The Devil's God" a young woman the look like in her twenties ( who Kc and Jake guessed the teacher is ) stated with her arm crossed looking at the twins.

Jake nodded ,While Kc just shrugged."Well class this is the other 2 new students that are gonna be in our class,but first let Ryoma introduce himself"the teacher nodded to Ryoma who start introducing himself.

"Please take care of me i'm Echizen Ryoma"Ryoma stated cooly bringing his hat lower that make some of- okay not some of,Why don't we use all the girls except Kc and the teacher squealed with hearts in there eyes.

"Ryoma Echizen it can't be"Jake look at his twin sister to see her nodding to answer his silent question.

"ok now both of you "The teacher said with a sweat dropped on the side of her head getting surprise at the class at Ryoma.

Kc nodded with Jake and they both go towards in front of the class and beside Ryoma , Jake looked at Kc telling her silently that he'll go first.

"Hi i'm Mendoza Jake but you can called me Jake"Jake stated and smiled at the class and that got all the girls in the class except Kc and the teacher squealing like theres no tomorrow and with hearts in there eyes and some of them have a drool at the side of there mouth.

"_heheh looks like Jake charming looks and nice personality win over Ryoma looks_"Kc thought with a smirk and step forward for her introduction.

"Hey,the names Mendoza,Mendoza Kc but i like you guys call me by my first name Kc " Kc said with a smirk on her face looking to see what the class reaction has for her this time.

And Kc did because there faces is priceless all the boys except Jake and Ryoma has blush on there cheeks and have hearts on there eyes and some of them have a drool on there side of there mouth,But that is really not what make Kc happy some of the girls have stars on there eyes meaning that some of them think Kc is there role model because she is the Devil's Goddess.

"_hehehe look like boys and girl love me heheh looks like you both lose_"Kc thought silent laughing at herself.

"okay does anyone have any questions"the teacher asked and almost all the class raise her hand the teacher was shocked,So she let the new students pick first.

Ryoma point at a guy who has brown hair and have bushy brown eyebrows ( its Horio ).

"Hi so do any of played sports?"he asked then 2 hands shot down meaning thats there question too.

"i play tennis"Ryoma said flatly

"i played all tennis,volleyball,basketball,football,baseball,gymnastic anything" Kc said boredly.

"same with me "Jake said normally so the boy sit Kc pick a girl with brown curly hair and green eyes that remind them of Alex.

" Are you guys sibling because both of you have the same surname?"she asked to Kc and Jake.

"Yup were siblings"Jake answered.

"more like twins"Kc added with a smirk and leaned on Jake and the girl sit down satisfied with there Jake pick a girl with brown hair that is in a pigtail and has brown eye ( Tomoka ).

"Are you guys the Devil's Goddess and God?"she asked to the twins.

Jake and Kc the girl got stars in her eyes and she pulled out a notepad and a pen "can i get both of you guys autograph"she asked hopefully and almost all the class start asking for the twins autographs.

"Class"the teacher called but the class did not hear because they were to busy asking there she tried again " Class" again " Class" Again "Class" okay that its "Class!" and the class suddenly become quiet " no ones getting autograph alright now sit down and keep quiet!"the teacher command or more like scowled in the end.

The teacher rubbed her chin with a headache starting to form on her head"i'm sorry Kc,Jake and Ryoma that this happen"the teacher apologize.

"it's okay were used to it"Jake said with a sweat dropped .Kc nodded agreeing with him.

"ok Kc,Jake and Ryoma you three sit there "The teacher pointed at the 3 empty chairs on the 3rd row,Kc and Ryoma nodded while Jake thanked the teacher and the three of them go to there sit where they will be sitting for the next school year.

( ok this is how the chair goes

Door Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate Window  
Wall Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate Window  
Wall Classmate,Classmate, Jake, Ryoma, Kc Window  
Wall Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate Window  
Door Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate Window

Wall Teacher's Desks.  
Board, Board, Board, Board, Board, Board, Board, Board,

Now Kc is near the window and ryoma is between Jake and Kc okay.)

"Hmm so your name is Kc Mendoza i thought your name is The Devil's Goddess"Ryoma muttered for Kc to hear.

"Heh..Well that's what some of them called me"Kc muttered back with a smirk not looking at him.

"Okay Class i'm Irami-sensei and i will be your Homeroom and english Teacher,Now pls signed and pick what club you want to join and write it in a paper and give it to me"Irami-sensei said .

(The Twins will not meet any regulars because they are in a match remember so they will only meet Momoshiro).

Skip to school dismissed

The Twins are walking around the school to look at it.

"Hey Kc what club did you join when sensei make us pass the papers i joined the Basketball,Marcial Arts,Karate,Table Tennis and Tennis clubs you?"Jake stated then asked in the end.  
"I joined the Badminton,Volleyball,Cheerleading,Soccer,Writing,Arts,Music,Cooking,Photograph,Gymnastics,FaShion Style(that were some people make clothes for uniform,costume or uniforms in other clubs my own club XD),Table Tennis,Baseball,Running Tracks,Dancing,Archery and Tennis clubs"Kc stated like nothing at all.

"You joined 18! Clubs! "Jake exclaimed that Kc jump a little from Jake's outburst.

"Yeah so?"Kc asked a little shocked from Jake's outburst.

"So! did not i tell you to not- ohhh forget about it,its no use anyway"Jake give up because he know he's twin sister don't care a single thing about joining many clubs if she want and she will.

Kc sighed."Boys i really don't Get them"She muttered.

An Anime vein appeared on the side of Jake's Head "Let's just go to the Tennis Court okay"Jake stated annoyed then pulled his sister by the arm to go to the Tennis Court.

Tennis Court

In the Tennis Court all the freshmen and sophomore are training while 7 regulars are rallying back and fort.

When the 7 regulars attention is caught by hearing a argument coming they look and saw a beautiful girl and handsome boy fighting about something,The girl have long black hair that reach her knees and violet eyes while the boy have green hair and violet hair like the hair there eyes is different than There teammate Momoshiro he's eyes i slightly lighter than them.

"Nya nya who are them Oishi i never seen them before"asked a red-headed hyper boy to his best friend.

"i don't know them too Eji"the boy who's name is 'Oishi' answered the boy named 'Eiji'.

"Saa Maybe they are the new students that we heard about"a boy with long light brown hair that reach his shoulder with his eyes closed,Even if his eyes is closed he is still charming.

"Yeah but should we not stop them fighting before it goes worse"asked a boy with brown hair and brown eyes worriedly.

"Yeah maybe we should-"Oishi is cut off because a certain black haired boy with violet eyes shouting "Hey! Jake! Kc! over here!" waving his hands around while shouting.

His teammates is surprise that there teammate know the girl and the boy and there were even surprise that the girl and the boy waved back and going towards them now.

When the girl and boy reach teammate Momoshiro asked " are you not suppose to be going home now?".The boy shakes his head "Nope even if we go home Kc will stop on a street tennis court to play for more or 3 hours"he said after he said that the girl beside him rolled her eyes and stated"Hey..that's true but really do you really think i can be satisfied with only 1 game of tennis...Ha! that will only happened when i'm in a hospital".

Then suddenly two hands is been put on there head and the person who own the hands said"Hahaha now that is a true fact that i belief"."Coach!"the regulars shouted.

/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&

Hi so pls give me the other Oc's okay and thank you for reading it XD so pls wait patiently for the next one okay ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 Tennis Team and Regulars

Hey Hey Hey! Even if i only have 2 follows on my book its so nice that a lot of people view my story and pls the oc's i'm so gonna need it okay and keep reading people XD.

/$/$/$/$$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$$/$/$/$/$/$$/$/$/$/$$/$$/$/$/$/$/$$/$/$/$/$$/$/$$/$$/$/$/$$/$/$/$/$/$/$$/$/$/

Chapter 4 Tennis Team and Regulars

**Preview:**

**"Haha now that is a true fact that i belief"."Couch!"the regulars shouted.**

Present

Kc'sPoV

i turned around and saw Coach Ryuzaki ,she looked at the regulars and said "hey now you guys go back to training".

The regulars tried to process but they were cut off by a voice " what are you regulars slacking off here get back to training".

I looked at where that voice come from and saw a guy with brown hair and glasses he is tall but he face is emotional and i saw the regulars getting scared and doing there laps.

"_hmm he must be the captain or something to make the regulars scared _"i thought while looking at him,He must has sense that someone was looking at him so he look at where it is.

Where basically its my direction we made eye contact and he seem to be studying him while i do the same,Our thought were cut off when Coach Ryuzaki said "ohh Tezuka there you are i've been wondering where have you gone too" she said to the brown haired guy who i assume that is this called 'Tezuka' then Tezuka replied "i just got to finish something sorry for worrying you sensei".

Coach Ryuzaki smiled and said "its okay i'm just wondering"after she said that he nodded and left.

i turned around and said " So...i'm in?" i asked because i want to join a strong tennis team so does Jake.

"its actually are we in?" Jake corrected and rolled his eyes because little old me forgot that he is apart of it.

Coach chuckled "Yup both of you are..so prepare tomorrow okay" she stated to us then walk away.

_"Hmm so tomorrows that Ranking matches for the boys tennis club huh well better practice with jake later"_i think while picking my tennis bag and calling out to Jake "hey come on where going home now" he nodded and we start walking away from the tennis court.

We were about to to go closed to the gated when we stop because someone called"Hey! Kc and Jake! Wait!" we turn around and saw Momo-senpai running towards us.

"Hey Momo-senpai"Jake greeted while i just nodded.

"Yeah Hey where are you two both going?"He ask us sweating because from the laps that he ran so much.

"Going home"Jake stated then i added with a sarcastic reply "Duh..Where else we would go Momo" After i said that Jake shake his head with a smile while Momo-senpai rolled his eyes "i know that Kc i just asked so no need to get sarcastic with me"i just chuckled at that statement and start walking away and waving my hand " See you Tomorrow senpai" Jake waved back too and we start walking to our home.

Street Tennis Court

_You remember when i said that we are walking to our home?,Yeah that was a lie because really i am never going home without playing even a single game of tennis._

And now Me and Jake were watching two boys playing doubles..okay scratch that beating there opponents _"Hmmm there pretty good...a little bit...but good "_ i thought then the two boys just win.

A young man stepped up in front and said "look like they win again so who will be the next one that will challenge this double players" when he said that an light bulb pop on my head and i smirk at my plan.

Jake looked at me seeing the smirk i look at him with a smirk that said " i am so not gonna back down on my plan",Jake sigh and nodded.

When i get the signal i step up "i,ll take a shot"i stated and i manage to catch everyones attention and direct it to me.

One of the double players said "huh...i'm sorry miss but this is only for doubles not singles"  
his partner said,So i pulled Jake with me and stated " Then he's gonna be my partner" Jake just sigh and nodded when they looked at him

(Sorry but i'll skip the game ok XD)

After the game our opponents are panting on the ground,While me and Jake didn't even have a single sweat or breathing hard.

i look at our opponent with a sweat drop "Ummm... i think we go to far Jake"Jake look at me with a sweat drop too "Ya think Kc Ya think" I just chuckled at that and me and Jake are finally going home.

3rd Pov

But what they did't know is that there's a 3 young boy watching the game from the beginning one with red hair and one with a light brown hair that goes to his shoulder and there with a boy with brownish gold hair with brown eyes with glasses and there wearing the seigaku boy's uniform.

"nya nya there Good at doubles Fujiko"the red head said to his companion.

The boy with long light brown hair nodded"Saa..Your right Eiji they are good so.."the boy paused and look at there brown haired glasses companion"So Tezuka what do you think of there...Match".

Tezuka just look at Fuji and turn away and left saying two words that already make senses to the tensai "Hn" and left.

"Nya nya ! Tezuka-buchou going home already then we should go home too Fujiko"Eiji stated the boy known as "Fujiko" nodded and the both left.

THE NEXT DAY AT SEIGAKU FRONT GATE

Kc yawn and rub her eyes while walking away to seigaku's girl locker room just finished practice.

Jake take off his eyes on the book and look at her sister with a question gaze then sigh and kept his book and ask his sister "Ok why are you so sleepy all of the sudden?".

Kc look at him with tired eyes then closed them with sigh and said " Al go to my room last night before i go to bed and said that i should finished the book sequel of the book i publish last year ago".

Jake nodded " You mean The Life?", Kc nodded " Yup and the sequel's title is The Mystery".

Jake eyes seem like to shine like a baby got a candy for his good deed"Really it is out!" He asked excitedly.

Kc look at his brother curiously and asked"Yeah and what got you so excited".

Jake look at Kc shocked and stated"Your book is my Favorite i've been waiting for the sequel you know" then start telling his sister his favorite part.

Kc's eyebrow twitch and muttered"Great just what i need to lighten up my day i have a fan-twin brother" after she said that a bell rings meaning all student should go to there first class.

Kc look at her twin brother seeing him still not stop talking about her book so she just left him alone and go to her class.

Class 1-2

Irami-sensei is checking for attendance.

"Mendoza,Kc?"Nobody answer so Irami-sensei look at where Kc sits.

"Where's M-"She been cut off when someone open the door and said "Sorry i'm late sensei".

Irami-sensei(and the class) look at where the voice come from and see Kc standing by the doorway panting.

Sensei nodded "its alright just don't do it again"Kc nodded and go to her sit.

When she sit ,She saw a note _'Why are you late'_ its read Kc already knew who is it.

_"just Jake driving me crazy''_She wrote and throw it to her seat-mate.

Ryoma read it and look at Kc in confused,Kc just shrugged ever since they met yesterday they been bumping with each other so Kc just took the chance to be Friends with the Prince and the Prince himself take the offer of friendship.

Ryoma looked at the note again and wrote something this time and pass it to Kc.

Kc opened the note and there read _"its really a wonder on how you guys became twins when you guys hate each other"_ Kc stiff a chuckled at that and wrote then pass it to Ryoma.

_"i would not use the word hate let's just say we drive each other crazy"_ it read Ryoma smirk at that and pull down his hat lower to hide it.

Irami-sensei have seen the note moments of her students so she want to see if they know there lesson already.  
"Mendoza!Echizen!"Both Kc and Ryoma look up when they heard there names and they saw Sensei looking at them and pointing at board and stated"Read the 2 sentences pls".

Ryoma blinked his eyes while Kc sigh and they both look at the board and saw it was written in English,They both blinked and look at each other with smirk.

So with a nod Ryoma read the first sentence"Her dress is wonderful looking at her" Then Kc read the next one " Her hair is so Beautiful she must have taking care of it gently".

Then both of them sit down and look at there class ,They saw some of there classmates look is on awe or shock,Then they look at there sentence to expect a different reaction.

There sensei is smirking with her arms cross on her chest,"Good i knew you two would do good" then she went back to her lesson.

Ryoma and Kc looked at each other with a confused look but they let it go so Ryoma go back to his sleep while Kc go back to her cloud-watching waiting for class to finished.

Room 2-1

Kc opened the door to her next class Free study (i know its made up but go with it ok).

Then all of the sudden her head is been headlock already by a certain peach senpai.

"Kc there you are! About time you show up"Momoshiro stated giving her konoha a headlock.

Kc tried to wiggle up but you know Momoshiro he's power-player so in a short word Kc failed.

"Senpai let me go or i'll kick you" Kc threaten wiggle again Then Momoshiro let her go "Okay okay no need to threaten you know"Kc just sigh and go to her sit which happen to be next to Momoshiro.

"You know senpai just because its Free Study and theres no Teacher you can't fooled around"Momoshiro shake his head and said" Kc don't be a bumer ..live up a little and speaking about Free Study..."Kc looked at his Senpai waiting for him to finished his words when suddenly he grab her hand and bow his head"Pls Tutor Me i have a Math Quiz" Kc looked at her senpai and Momoshiro looked at his Konoha with pleading eyes because he know that Kc has a Math class and thats at 3rd year and damn it is hard to do that.

Kc release a tired sigh"Fine" Momoshiro eyes shined and he hug his konoha saying "Arigato" over over again.

"_Why am i a nice and kind girl again_" Kc thought thinking second minded about her decision tutoring her senpai.

Room 2-2

Kc tiredly walked to her Biology class and seat at her sit where she is been place for the whole year.

"Fushhhhh..."Kc heard and looked to her right to see a black haired scary guy( but still not enough to scared her) wearing a green bandana on his head looking at her,When the guy saw her saw him look at her he turn away.

Kc is confused to who is the guys beside her because she know yesterday when her sit is been arrange he was not there.

_"well there no hurt if i became his friend" _Kc thought so she tapped the guy's shoulder.

The guy turn around and stared at Kc while she introduced herself"Hi my name Mendoza,Kc what's your name?" the guy give a look at Kc as if asking "are you talking to me?".

Kc saw the look and sweat drop "Yes Yea i'm talking to you", the guy look at her and stated his name ".Kaidoh Kaoru ".

". Kaidoh-senpai huh?"Kc thought out loud "nice name senpai" Kc smiled,Kaidoh blushed but something is bugging him to what she said "senpai" asked Kaidoh ,Kc nodded "Ya i'm a freshman"Kaidoh was shocked "why are you on a sophomore class"he asked .

Kc sighed and began explaining all to her new friend-senpai.

Tennis Court

When Kc just get out of her Biology class she see Jake leaning at the side of the outside of the classroom,Jake saw her and nodded asking her if she's ready.

"yup i'm ready"The Twins are making there way to the Tennis Court then they bump into Ryoma.

"Hey going to the Tennis Court too?" Kc asked Ryoma nodded "yup i saw that the three of us are in. the Ranking matches"Jake looked surprise "Really i must have not seen it " Kc sigh" Me too because i don't know.

When they arrive at the tennis court all the members are lining up so there change to there tennis clothes (This is Kc's clothes just imagine that she is not in a pigtail and she have short under her skirt that look like Ann because you know Kc don't like skirts

. ).

Coach Ryuzaki saw them "Hmm about time you Twins got here" Kc and Jake stop too looked at Coach Ryuzaki,While Ryoma lined up with the rest ,But when Coach called the Twins the regulars attention is back to the Twins again.

Jake did't saw the regulars staring at them so he walked at Coach however Kc did then the first one to break the silence is Momoshiro " So Kc.." then Kc sigh "Ohh Come on can't a girl can't have any attention for a while".

Coach Ryuzaki chuckled "Ok Ok K's We get it But first i want the Regulars to introduce them selves to the Twins.

The Regulars nodded,Then a brown haired guy with glasses step up And said "Tezuka Kunimitsu Buchou of the boys tennis team".

Kc nodded while Jake smile after that a boy with bowl cut hair then two extra hair at the side of his face step up and said "fuku-buchou of the team Oishi Shuichiro " Kc nodded and Jake smiled again.

A boy with light brown hair that reach to his shoulder and with his eyes closed said"Fuji Shusuke " Kc look at him curiously while Jake smiled.

A boy with black hair that is spiked to top with a black glasses " Inui Sadaharu lil Data ".

A brown haired boy with brown eyes stepped up he look like a shy and gentle person " Kawamura Takashi" he said a little bit shy then the Fuji guy stepped up and give him his racket when Kawamura grap his racket he shouted fiercely "Burning!Welcome to Seigaku! Burning!".

Then a red headed boy come jumping towards them " Nya Nya i'm Kikamura Eiji but you can call me Eiji Nya nYa !" and the energetic boy finished it with a peace sigh.

Coach smiled "OK Ok now for the first match of the Ranking is ..."

TO BE CONTINUE

-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8

thx for reading guys pls tell all your others friends and some Oc's ok _


	5. Chapter 5 Ranking Match Part 1

**Chapter 5 Ranking Match**

**Previous : Coach smiled."Okay okay now for the first match of the Ranking Match is...**

**(Ok i know Kc,Jake and Ryoma has to defeat all the non-regulars that what they do in the Morning so in the Lunch and after school they will have a match with Regulars.)**

**Present:**

"...Ryoma and Kaidoh"Coach finished looking up from her Clipboard,All the regulars and non look at the said-person ,Theres an awkward silence.

But someone broke it "So...are we all gonna stand here and stare at them like idiots or are you two going to play" All of them look at the source of the voice and it turn out to be Kc.

"She did got a point senpais"Momoshiro agree nodding his head.

Oishi sighed "Ok Kaidoh and Echizen go to Court A Now"the said-people nodded and began walking to Court A with the Regulars,Non and Kc behind them.

"Saa this is going to be interesting "Said Fuji with his ever not-so-innocent smile of his.

"Nya nya Momo Why don't you introduce us to the black haired girl earlier Nya Nya" Eiji asked his kouhai because he was and still curious about her.

"Eiji she must be busy we don't need to interfere with her"Oishi reason to his double partner.

"Eiji is right why don't you introduce her to us"Kawamura Muttered Shyly,he too is curious about the black haired beauty earlier.

"100 percent that Momo will said yes"Inui Muttered.

"umm Sure thing Senpai"Momo nodded.

Then Momoshiro looked around trying to find a certain black haired kouhai then Momo find her so he dragged and when i mean dragged i mean literary dragged her to them.  
f  
"Momo-senpai what do you what now"Kc whined looking at her senpai with irritating eyes.

"Ehhh!,can't i talk to my kouhai"Momo fake a hurt look.

Kc rolled her eyes " You don't talk to me You asked me to do you a favor senpai".

"Ouch!"Momo put a hand on his chest faking another hurt look.

Kc sigh "just tell me what am i doing here senpai"Eiji patient meter run out because of waiting for them to end there conversation but there talk is so long,So when Eiji hear that.

He glomped Kc and start hugging her like theres no tomorrow"Nya because i want to meet you".

Kc almost loose her balance when her senpai jumped and glomped her.

Kc was gonna greet her senpai back but when you got a older person hugging you like there' s no tomorrow it is not easy to talk and breathed at the same time.

"Uhhh Eiji-senpai Kc can't breathed"Momo pointed it out for the changing-to-purple-now person.

When the Regulars look they were right she's turning purple so they stop Eiji from suffocating her to death.

When Kc is realist from the choke hold she took a deep breath "Man hug me to death why don't ya"Kc point out Eiji scratch the back of his head with a sheeply grin and said " Hehe Gomen" Kc just nodded and stand up straight.

Kc glared at Momo "is this what you need me for senpai?"its more like a statement instead of a question.

Momo sweat drop at the glared Kc is sending him "_Ohhh senpai if you only know what trouble you put me into_"Momo smiled at Kc nervously " Kc don't be like that to your senpai"Momo reason but it sounded like a whine.

Kc smirked "ehhh is Momo-senpai whining hehehe don't let your guard down senpai"Momo eye twitch when a light bulb pop on top his head "you sound like Tezuka-buchou K's"If Momo's eye twitch earlier then now expect the opposite same with Tezuka "Ha-Ha funny **senpai** funny" Kc make sure she empathize the word senpai when she said that.

"Nya Nya we want to meet you Chibi-chan"Eiji excitedly said that Kc is annoyed with him not because with what he said Chibi that means short.

Kc glared at the red-head sempai with a murderous aura coming off of her the other senpai-tachi feel it except for Eiji since he's happy-go-lucky is keeping it away...For now.

Fuji look at Kc with a smiled thinking that the girl don't like being called Chibi even if her height is short,Oishi and Kawamura are worried at Kc and Eiji thinking that the girl going to murder her senpai.

While Momo look worried for his senpai he felt pity because he know Kc is gonna take 1 or more punches on him for calling Kc Chibi,Inui is watching Kc then scribbling on his notebook saying "lil Data" over and over again beside him is Tezuka watching Kc too thinking how she hated being called short.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME SENPAI" Kc growled enough for all of them to hear even the non-regulars.

When Jake heard his Twin sister like that he immediately go to her side "What happen" the regulars turn and see Jake there narrowing his eyes at Kc.

Momo immediately act and said to Jake with a panic look " Eiji-senpai called Kc 'Chibi' Jake you got to help Senpai He does not know what can Kc do to him" The Regulars became curious to what like a 12 years old girl can do to a 14 year old boy.

Jake nodded in understanding and go to,he put an hand on her shoulder and said "Kc calm down Eiji-senpai don't know about you hating being called Short" the others is watching both the Twins while Eiji still don't get it.

Eiji got curious. "Nya nya did i said something wrong" he tilted he's head making him look more innocent but his innocent does not effect Kc at all.

Kc was about to snap at the red-head senpai when Jake covered her mouth and look at Eiji.

"Kc just don't like being called Chibi senpai so pls stop calling her that" he said but with a bit of a warning too, Eiji form a 'o' on his mouth nodding "Then what am i suppose to call her nya ".

Fuji stepped forward " We did't manage to know your names because Coach did't have time making you guys introduce yourself to us" Jake nodded and let Kc go.

Kc (who finally is calm down now) go first "Mendoza,Kc" then Jake go next "Mendoza,Jake".

"_Hmmm so there siblings huh? They look more of a Twins_" Fuji thought smiling.

"Ok then Mendoza-san " Oishi said nodding.

Jake and Kc looked at each other then looked at there senpai " Just called us by our first name" Kc stated " So you guys don't mixed our names up" Jake added.

Oishi and Kawamura smile,Inui muttered "~lil Data" and goes back to scribbling in his notebook,Fuji and Tezuka nodded.

Eiji bounced happily and stated "Then i'll call you Kc-chan" Momo snickered at the nickname while Kc glared at Momo and looked at Eiji " Sure senpai..thats more better than Chibi anyway".

The Regulars and The Non-Regulars finally arrive at the court,They just manage to get there on time to watch Ryoma and Kaidoh's match.

"Saa this going to be interesting"Fuji stated calmly with a smile.

"_it is just me or is he always smiling_" Kc thought staring at the tensai,its like he felt someone was staring at him and look at Kc,Kc raised an eyebrow at him,Fuji just smiled and continue watching.

The referee blow his whistle and announce "Best of One Set Match Echizen Service Play".

Kc Smirked and muttered "Let's see what you can do Prince of Tennis" Tezuka,Fuji,Inui heard it but did not ask what she meant.

Ryoma tossed the ball and hit a perfect right-handed Twist Serve,Kaidoh hit it forehand then Ryoma hit it a backhand then it became a rally between the two.

When suddenly Kaidoh lobbed it and smash it the ball go through past Ryoma's head nocking his hat out.

Ryoma hit a perfect right-handed Twist Serve again Kaidoh hit it with a backhand the run to the middle,Ryoma hit it at the left-corner of the court Kaidoh put his arm up and slice it down like chopping a squid.

The ball flew at the back of the referee's chair then hit at the right corner of the court.

"Ahhh! W-Whats that!"Horio Shouted gaping at the move Kaidoh used.

"That's Kaidoh's Snake"Momoshiro answered standing behind them which happened to be beside us.

"You put all your strength and weight on your arm them hit it,it can give a boomerang effect Data"Inui explained pushing his glasses up more.

Kc looked back at the Match with a thoughtful look "Hmmmm its almost sound like my Flying B move" All the Regulars looked at her even the Trio and Momoshiro.

"What did you mean Flying B?"Momo asked curiously.  
Kc looked at him with her smirk then looked back at the match"Only an Idiot will say that information to her Next opponent Senpai"Kc stated or teased at the end.

Momoshiro's eyebrow twitch and start muttering 'kouhai being Mean to me or Why did i have to deserve this'.

Both them continue watching the match they watch just in time to see Kaidoh's snake again.

After sometime Ryoma is already manage to return the Snake.

"Ahh! its look like Ryoma-kun can hit back anything"Katchiro said "He maybe even have a chance to win" added Katsuo.

Momoshiro smirked "He only just fall to mamushi's trap" the trio looked confused at the 2nd-year player.

"Kaidoh's Snake is just a trap" Momo said the trio looked shocked and kept watching "so he's true intension is to tired Ryoma-kun" Katchiro said.

**(i'm gonna skip on the ok)**

Jake's Pov

In the end Ryoma won 6-5.

Ryoma and Kaidoh came out on the court We approach them.

Oishi-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai go instantly to the clinic to get his knee cured.

Coach stepped up "Okay Now next up is...Kc vs Momoshiro".

All our heads snap at Kc and Momo-senpai seeing them staring at each other.

Then Kc nodded which Momo-senpai nodded back they both go back inside the court.

"Soft or Rough " Kc asked twirling her black and orange racket similar to mine.

"Rough"Momo-senpai asked Kc let go her racket and it landed on Soft.

The Referee announced "Best of One Set Match Mendoza Service Play".

**(Sorry i'll skip )**

**Jake's PoV**

In the Next 3 games Kc lose it to Momo-senpai's Dunk Smash, and now its a second set.

"huh? look like that girl is just all talk"Horio said smugly some of the non-regulars agree with him.

"Nope" i said putting a hand on under my chin.

"What..that sister of yours can't even get a point from Momoshiro"Arai said.

The regulars and the non-regulars looked at me waiting for my answer but i just looked at Kc who is drinking water.

"Hey K's get enough Info yet" i asked Kc the others watch us in confused.

She looked at me and smirk " Yup throwing 3 Games are totally worth it ".

Ryoma looked at her in confused when like something snap inside his head.

"So you lose in purpose on those 3 games" He stated Horio and Arai looked at shocked.

Horio was about to say something when Kc cut him off " Yup looked like i got a power-player on my hands today" She looked at Momo-senpai who is listening to our conversation from the start.

The Referee blow his whistle meaning the secong game starts.

Its MoMo-senpai service play now "Go! MoMo-senpai teach her what a guy can do"Horio cheered with the rest of non-regulars.

"Shut up!"Coach Ryuzaki shouted catching us and the Regulars off guard.

Everything was quiet until Kc broke it "So back to the Game" After she said that all the eyes are back om the Court.

"He Kc i know your good at tennis but is this all you've got " Taunt Momo-senpai.

"Hehe no hard feeling on who lose ok MoMo"Momo looked at Kc in confused.

Momo-senpai serve then Kc hit it back with a backhand then Momo-senpai hit it with a forehand.

Kc lobbed it giving Momo-senpai a chance to smash it his Dunk smash and smash he did.

"Go! MoMo-senpai!"Horio cheered with the others.

"Nya nya looks like Momo is going to win this Nya"Eiji-senpai said sadly for the black-haired girl.

"Nope"I said Eiji-senpai looked at me in confused "Nya nya what did you mean by -" he was cut off when he saw what Kc did.

Kc quickly rotate her body and uses centripetal force to absorb of Momo-senpai's Dunk smash,she then returns the ball with a lob that almost always lands on Momo-senpai's baseline.

Kc stands up and turn around with a smirk " Still underestimate me senpai" Momo-senpai face was shocked but when he composed himself he ask "H-How did you know Fuji-senpai's move".

Fuji-senpai's move i looked at the said person and saw him open his eyes which by the way is sky blue narrowing his eyes at Kc.

"Huh? i..i don't get you MoMo"Kc said shaking her head.

"Thats..thats Fuji-senpai's Higuma Otoshi move"Eiji-senpai manage to say in all of his shocked.

**TO BE CONTINUE**.

**_O_**


End file.
